The Kingslayer
by ekrolo2
Summary: Slight AU. A new threat plunges the Nine Realms into chaos, Thor, Sif and Loki must travel to the Dwarf home world of Nidavellir and find the murderous Kingslayer before he can strike again. Rated T for violence and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**KINGSLAYER PART 1**

**Nine Realms, Nidavellir**

"The Dwarves, the blacksmiths of the Nine Realms, feared and respected with their skill and use of Uru metal, long have they been allies to the Asgardians, today... that ends. " Said a female voice that looked on at the celebration from the shadows.

The Dwarves had not celebrated like this since the old days of the war against the Frost Giants, king Sindri had just returned from a successful campaign from the mountains, battling the Stone Giants that threatened his people for years, now they were but a bad memory. Now the king was preparing his royal feast, a pity it would not end well.

"Sindri! You look like hammered shit! " Said Brokk, loyal servant of king Sindri and his best friend. He was not happy to see him back.

"At least I wasn't sitting on my ass like you! " Said Sidri pointing his index finger at his friend. The both of them looked angry for a moment and the started laughing like madmen at each other, they hugged and welcomed each other properly.

"It's good to see you old friend, I hope the Giants kept you in shape, you're going to need it when these bureaucratic kiss asses start swooping down like vultures. "

"Ah don't worry about me Brokk. " He took a large flask of bear and drank it all at once, then he smashed it against the floor and they both started laughing again, they were already drunk.

They walked up to the throne, Sidri took another flask, while Brokk sat down on the large table, it was completely covered by more flasks and all sorts of food from the Nine Realms, the Dwarves were not the only ones who were happy to see Sidri back, he was a very wise and respected man but a true soldier and a close fried of Odin himself. Sindri stood up and raised his hand, the entire dinner hall had become quiet.

"Friends! The path to victory was very hard and lost much, but now that the war is over, I know some of you here may have lost a son, a brother or a husband, but I promise you they're sacrifices were not in vain, and we shall honor them as the true heroes they are! And one day we shall fest with them in VALHALLA! " The dinner hall exploded, everyone started making even more noise than before and Sidri wouldn't want it any other way.

The party was interrupted when a large explosion occurred over the dinner hell, stone was falling on the dwarves, killing many of them, then a robbed man jump down on the table Sidri and his allies were dining on. The mans face was obscured, he wore armor from all the Nine Realms but his eyes were yellow and glowing, the assailant found himself quickly surrounded by 7 dwarves.

Brokk stood right in front of him, his two handed axe ready. "Do you think you can come in here and attack the king?! GUARDS KILL HIM! " Brokk charged at cloaked figure, he grabbed Brokk's axe with hes hand, spun him around, hitting all the dwarves sending them flying across the entire hall. His speed was incredible as he literally appeared behind Sidri, the king only took one last look at the figure as drew his dual swords, the king's head flew across the hall and landed right in the middle of it, his now cut neck was spewing blood like a geyser, the dwarves could only look in shock as their king died right in front of them.

"SIDRI! YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS I SWEA-" Brokk was interrupted once more explosions occurred all over the hall, the entire palace was crumbling, he had a choice pursue the figure or save the people, he bit his lower lip.

"Everyone follow me! We have to get out of here. " He looked back to the figure who was now gone, like a ghost he had vanished into thin air...

Nine Realms, Asgard

A man in a green robe and black armor was walking down a hall, his hair was raven black and his eyes were ocean blue, he was deep in his thoughts when a female voice interrupted him, he turned around to see a female in Asgardian armor running up to him.

"Loki! Pant, pant, is it true? Is king Sidri really dead? " She was a close friend of Loki's, women were not typically allowed to join the army, but Sif had proven herself many times, and with the support of Thor and Loki she even became a part of Odin's élite guard, that didn't stop her from pestering them about an assignment, she still thought she had to prove herself to everyone.

"Hello to you too Sif, and I don't know, not yet anyway, if the rumors are I true I suspect the assassin was magic user. "

"What makes you say that? "

"From what father and the Dwarven emissary told me, he used several teleportation spells to get behind Sidri, cut his head off and to escape like a ghost. "

"A ghost? " Sif chuckled. "Dwarves cant be that superstitious? "

"Heh, you'd be surprised at how they fear magic and now this happens and they come to magician to help them, oh the irony. " Loki's sarcasm made Sif chuckle again, they reached the door at the end of the hall, there was a large golden table with empty plates and flasks, and on it slept Volstagg and Loki's brother Thor, snoring as loud as ever.

Loki sighed heavily, this wasn't the first time Thor had gotten drunk and if he was with Volstagg then it was much, much worse. "Come on Thor! Get up, you can do it! " Loki got his brother pack up, he then shook him with a little electricity to wake him up.

"Aaaaargh! " Thor screamed in pain, Loki never got tired of doing that to him and there was a satisfied smirk on his face. "Lllloookkiiii! Brother of mine, why don't you join us, we were just celebrating the return of king Sidri! " Thor pated an unconscious Volstagg on the back, Sif was trying to wake him up when he jumped on the table.

Volstagg took the flask that was in his hand, drank the remaining beer in it. "This I like... ANOTHER! " He smashed it against the table, it was a very common practice for drunks particularly in Asgard and Nidavellir.

"Volstagg, the parties over, just calm down and try to clear your head. " Sif talked slowly, Volstagg was always in a foul mood if some one interrupted him while he was napping.

"So Loki... What news do you bring, you're in your armor so I assume something important has come up. "

"Yes, king Sidri is dead, he was assassinated last night. " Thor and Volstagg both snapped out of their hangover, they looked at Loki in shock and disbelief.

"A-a-another king dead? "

"Yes, it was the same cloaked man as before, the same on who killed the king of the Dark Elves, same tactic, same escape plan and not a shred of evidence as to how he did it. "

Thor stood on his feet and he walked around still trying to shake off the headache he was having. "What if he comes after father Loki? Can we stop him? "

Loki walked up to the window in the room, he looked out at the golden city of Asgard with fear in his eyes that soon all of it could be undone. "I don't know Thor, but our mission is clear, we must stop the Kingslayer, at any price. "

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**THOR AGENTS OF THUNDER**

**KINGSLAYER PART 2**

Thor, Loki, Sif and Volstagg walked through a great hall, at the end of it stood giant golden doors to the throne room, as the doors opened they saw Odin himself talking with the Dwarven emissary, they're conversation was interrupted as the group came up to them.

"It's so good of you to join us Thor, I assume you celebrated well? " Odin didn't even try to hide his sarcasm.

"Very well father, a shame it was... interrupted by such a tragedy. " Thor lowered his voice; he didn't want to offend the dwarf standing near him.

"Indeed, everyone I would like you to meet Brokk, loyal servant of the deceased king and next in line of succession. "

The Dwarf took a good hard look at the Asgardians; he breathed deeply through his nose and then spoke. "You two smell like crap, really Odin, I thought you Asgardians would make a beer that didn't smell like Hell spawn shit. " The Dwarf laughed, while everyone was looking at him, they knew dwarves were blunt but they didn't expect that in the presence of the All father.

"Well now that the... pleasantries are over with, I have a mission for the four of you, the council of Nidavellir has asked for our assistance, that is why im sending you all there to investigate the murder, Brokk will oversee your stay there, I trust you will treat my sons and his comrades with the upmost respect sir Brokk? "

"Aye! „The Dwarf said as he hit his helmet with his axe, it was the Dwarven version of the salute. Odin gave Sif, Volstagg and Brokk a hand gesture to leave but he went up to his sons and whispered in their ears.

"This is a very important mission, but I ask that you be careful, this Kingslayer is unlike any assassins I've seen and I ask that you both be careful and not do anything that could make the situation worse. "

Thor and Loki just looked at each other, then at Odin and nodded at the king; he smiled back at them and watched as they exited the throne room. The group sat on their horses and galloped to the Observatory, the gate at the edge of the Byfrost that allowed instant transportation between the Nine Realms. As they approach the structure, there stood Heimdall, the ever watchful guardian of the Byfrost and the first line of defense against the Kingslayer.

"Hail Heimdall! "Said Thor he stood at the forefront of the group.

"My lords. " The guardian bowed to them, and they bowed back. "So you're off to find the Kingslayer, I fear it may be a mission too great even for you. "

"What makes you say that? Said Sif.

"I saw from afar what happened and... I could not see the Kingslayer enter or leave, it was as if he was... invisible, a ghost, I ask that you be careful, this is powerful magic at work here, and I do not wish too see Odin's son's dead. "

He led the group into the observatory, he approached a large pedestal and jabbed his sword into it, from the blade massive energy was released, the observatory started spinning around and turning to face Nidavellir, Heimdall twisted his sword like a crank and released the Byfrost. The group immediately jumped into it knowing that if the Byfrost stayed open too long, it could destroy entire planets.

The group saw just bright flashes as they were hurtled towards the planets surface at an incredible speed, yet the Byfrost closed just in time for them to land safely. This was the first time in many years that Thor and Loki had gone to Nidavellir, the world may have been a barren wasteland on the surface, but below it was a massive complex of caves that made the planet impossible to ever conquer.

"Aahhhh" Brokk took a deep breath and a giant smile ran across his face. "Finally! Im back home! „The Dwarf sounded like he hated being on Asgard, it was totally out of the question since most dwarves aren't known for their grace or liking of the sun.

"This is the palace of kings, you should feel honored Asgardians, only a few outsiders are ever allowed to come here, its not as fancy as your golden buildings or your flying watchtowers, but this place at least his personality! "

Loki looked at his brother with annoyance, he didn't like drunken imbeciles and he already knew he despised this bothersome dwarf. "If this fool doesn't shut up soon, I can't be held responsible for what I do to him. " Thor couldn't tell if his brother was joking or serious, but he just smiled back at him.

They entered the dining hall, the place was still ruined from the attack, the dwarves were surprisingly organized, they rebuilt what they had to and even left markers from the assassination, every important piece of evidence was there.

Volstagg could smell the fine beer of Nidavellir, the dwarves were renowned not only for their mastery weapons crafting but also their skill with the creation of alcohol. But he turned back his attention to the matter at hand, not wanting to annoy Loki who already looked like he was going to turn the Dwarf into a frog and stomp on him.

"So how did the assassin enter? " Said Loki breaking the silence while looking around the room.

"We were celebrating as the king finished his speech, then an explosion came up from above crushing dozens of dwarves, he took down 7 dwarves with his bare hand and seemingly teleported behind the king and cut his head off, then he set of more explosions to the support pillars and then disappeared again. "

Loki walked around the room, carefully examining the points of entry and escape. There was no physical evidence that of the Kingslayer so Loki had to try something else. He closed his eyes and whispered a spell chant, suddenly he could feel all the energy that was in the room, he recognized the dwarves, their equipment but when looking at the Kingslayer's energy he found something disturbing.

"Thor, I searched this place through and the Kingslayer used a phasing spell to disappear, basically he a spell that allows you to float and go through wall's, that's how he managed to quickly appear behind the king, teleportation spell would take too long to conjure, however his explosives means were... something else. " Loki had a worried look on his face, he knew it couldn't be who he thought it was.

"Loki? You do not look well? „Thor snapped him out of his thoughts.

"The Kingslayer used Starks fusion reactors to cause the explosions! "

Sif, Volstagg and Brokk didn't even know what or who Loki was talking about, Thor on the other hand couldn't believe it, and did Tony Stark his comrade on Midgard assist the Kingslayer?

"How is that possible? "

"When we met Iron Man a few months ago, I sensed the power in his suit and it was used here, however it was enchanted with something, the explosion on the ceiling created a hole that should have lead almost to the surface, that means some one or something took Starks reactor, enchanted it to gather magic like a black hole, and then set it on a timer and then BOOM! All the gathered energy would be released and whole underground kingdom would be brought down. "

"A good story, but it didn't do THAT much damage. "

"Yes... It seems the Kingslayer sorely underestimated Dwarven skill in architecture, I doubt he wanted to just kill the king considering the means he used, why not kill him like the Dark Elf lord? Just kill him in his sleep, no; this was probably some one different, some one who wanted to send a message to all the Nine Realms... „

"I must go see Stark, Volstagg, you and I are going to Midgard. "

"Thor... if Stark really did assist in this, you know what you have to do... „

Thor looked away from his brother but silently whispered. "Yes, I know... „Thor and Volstagg left the room leaving Loki, Sif and Brokk to continue searching for more clues; little did they know a cloaked figure was looking at them...


	3. Chapter 3

**THOR AGENTS OF ASGARD**

**KINGSLAYER PART 3**

Stark Tower, a monument to the new Stark Industries, it was created by Anthony Stark a little over a year ago as a way to distribute clean, free and safe energy through the use of the arc reactors. Now Thor and his comrade Volstagg make their way to the building, looking for answers as to how did the Kingslayer get his hands on the arc reactor.

The Byfrost lit up the night sky as the beam of light struck the landing platform transporting Thor and Volstagg to Midgard. They began walking to the entrance of Tony's private office.

"Listen carefully Volstagg, Stark is a good friend of mine and we need to be carefully, he may only be a mortal, but he is not to be underestimated, if what Loki says is true. " He whispered to Volstagg.

"Does he have any beer? "

Thor let out something in between a sigh and groan of annoyance and then he smiled and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Yes he does Volstagg. "

"Thank the All father im here or this would end very badly. „Thor told himself silently, still annoyed at Volstagg's disinterest on the matter at hand.

They reached the door to Tony's office, after a moment of standing there the doors opened and they were greeted by Tony's A.I. assistant JARVIS.

"Greetings Thor Odin son, it is a pleasure to see you again, Tony is currently in a board meeting but I've messaged him and he should arrive within 5 to 10 minutes, I trust that is alright?. " The voice had a British accent and was very formal, such a sharp contrast to the man who designed him.

On Nidavellir...

Loki and Sif were still examining the crime scene, Brokk on the other hand was getting smashed and was yelling and laughing like a lunatic, Loki was annoyed at first but decided to ignore the imbecile, not wanting to start a war with the dwarves.

"This was not what I was looking for. " Said Sif who was extremely bored, put her in fight and she could go on for days, do anything else and she quickly losses interest.

Loki didn't respond, he was still trying to figure out what spells and enchantments the Kingslayer used to escape, he was quickly getting frustrated, throwing his staff on the floor in frustration, placing both his hands on his face and breathing deeply to calm himself down, but the dwarf was not making it easy for him.

"Hey Asgardian! Are those your clothes or did yer mother give you her dress! „He and his two comrades burst out laughing, Loki slowly turned his attention to them, he was also laughing to himself as he slowly approached them.

"That was a good one, heh, but you know what's even better, seeing a dwarf piss himself, so I will only say this once, you and your friends will stay quiet or I will shove my boot so far up your asses you will be puking the shit and mud off of it for a month. "

There was a long silence when Brokk burst out laughing again. "I like you Asgardian, you wear a skirt but you've still got balls! Drink lads to our new friend! „They again started drinking and laughing like madmen.

Loki walked away, the disbelief abundantly clear on his face, he whispered to Sif as he returned to crime scene. "I hope Thor and Volstagg are having better luck than we are. "

On Earth...

Thor and Volstagg sat there in silence for 15 minutes, Thor was getting annoyed by Tony being late, but then he remembered who he was talking about and quickly got over it, still he couldn't afford to waste any time. Just as he opened his mouth to speak to JARVIS, Tony entered the room.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it, he was sweating heavily and immediately went to the bar to get a glass of water from the fridge there, he didn't even notice the two Asgardian's there until he slowly turned around to face Thor, a large smile ran across his face as approached his friend.

"Your majesty! " He took a sip from the water bottle. "How may I be of service? " Tony didn't even try to hide his sarcasm, but he was clearly nervous and worried about something.

"Very funny Stark, JARVIS told me you would arrive sooner. "

"Well... you see the thing is... I don't pay attention to what JARVIS tells me half the time. "

"It's always nice to be appreciates sir. " Said the A.I. sarcastically, Tony wasn't particularly surprised; JARVIS always knew how to be a bit of a smartass.

"I came here to ask you something, a few days ago the king of the Dwarves was assassinated and your technology was used as a distraction for the killer to escape. "

Tony's smile faded away, his face became very serious. "A few days ago, several prototypes of my arc reactor were stolen. " He activated a holo panel and turned to Thor, he used his index figure to point out the person who stole it.

"That's him! That's the Kingslayer. "

"Well your, um Kingslayer? Sounds a bit cheesy but whatever, stole about 10 of my arc reactors I tried to track him down but he apparently disappeared of the face of the Earth... literally. "

"Do you have any means for me to track your devices? If he stole 10 and only 4 were used to kill the Sidri, then perhaps I can track him down before he strikes again. "

Tony took out his iPhone and began fiddling around with it, after a few seconds, he handed it over to Thor. "Here, I've programmed my phone as a tracking device; you'll be able to find this guy and please, try to bring back at least some of my stuff. "

Thor nodded and looked at the device, it didn't show anything here, but he was confident that Tony's technology would work. " Volstagg, we must hurry back to Nidavellir and tell Loki. "

"Im afraid I cant let you do that. " A gruff and raspy voice spoke to the 3 men, they turned around to see a large bald man in black Asgardian elite armor, Thor recognized him as Skurge, the Executioner, before he could react the warrior had already pounced on Thor and Volstagg, grabbing them both by the head and throwing them off the building.

On Nidavellir...

Loki once again tried to sense the energy of the killer, he had attempted this a dozen times so far but this time he sensed something moving, he opened his eyes and turned to the drunken dwarfs, Brokk was farther away from his comrades when the blade struck him.

"Brokk! " Sif shouted grabbing her dual edged sword and shield.

In one attack, the assassin cut off the heads of Brokk's allies and cut him on the back, he fell on the floor bleeding and telling the Asgardian's one last thing before he passed out. "That's... him, he King...slayer... "

He appeared in front of Loki, his blades were incredibly fast as they cut through Loki's flesh, and it seemed as if he had no effect, but then Loki exploded in a pool of blood, his body completely mutilated and in pieces.

"No... „Sif whispered to herself and she raised her weapon and prepared for the Kingslayer who was now charging at her.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**THOR AGENTS OF ASGARD**

**KINGSLAYER PART 4**

**On Nidavellir... **

The dinning hall was once again in ruins, as Sif and the Kingslayer's battle continued, they're attacks cut through walls and pillars, they're blades clash sending a shock wave that further damages the crumbling structure.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? "

The Kingslayer gave no response which further angered Sif, she pushed her foe away with a roundhouse kick to the gut, he was sent flying into a pillar, Sif then used a small button to extend to blades at the bottom of her shield; she threw it at the Kingslayer which pinned him to the wall.

"Now you DIE! "

She charged at her helpless foe who was desperately trying to pull the shield away, he failed as Sif swung her blade cutting his head off along with the pillar, his head and body fell to the floor.

The goddess of war took a deep long sigh of relief as she pulled her shield out of the pillar, as she began walking away from the corpse a sword stabbed her through the stomach.

Blood began to come out of her mouth, she turned around to see that the Kingslayer's body was still alive despite being beheaded, her eye widened in shock as he took his own head and it reattached to his body.

"That wasn't very nice! "

She pulled the sword out of her body and spun back for another attack, the Kingslayer crouched at her sword swing and cut her on the left thigh, he then took his other sword and gave her a large cut over her entire back.

She again took the blades out of her shield to try to stab her enemy, he blocked it with his bare hand.

"Now's my turn! "

He threw the shield away from its user, head butted Sif and cut both her legs with one quick strike, she fell to her knees, her head dizzy from the blood loss, he grabbed her pony tail and hit her in the head with his knees, her nose was broken instantly and caused further blood loss.

"I gotta say little girl, you did better than most, but play time is over! "

He walked slowly away from Sif, about 10 meters away from her he turned around ran at her with his swords drawn, he ran up a wall and jumped into the air; he was going to behead her just as she did to him.

She was too dizzy and tired to lift her sword; she lowered her head and accepted her fate.

**On Earth... **

As Thor and Volstagg fell dozens of stories, Thor started spinning Mjölnir in his hand which allowed him to fly; he grabbed his comrade and returned to the landing pad.

That's when a large explosion came from the office, as the smoke cleared the two Asgardians saw Tony in his armor fighting Skurge hand to hand, his armor had a black/golden color scheme with red lights coming from his eyes, triangle shaped arc reactor and repulsors at his feet and hands.

"JARVIS! TURN ON THE TOWERS DEFENSES! "

"Yes sir. "

Tony tried to use everything from his repulsors to his missiles to hurt Skurge who was barely slowing down, he grabbed Tony by the head and hurled him at Volstagg who almost fell off the building again.

Skurge and Thors eyes meet as the Executioner took his giant Uru axe of his back and jumped into the air, Thor again spun his hammer and their weapons clashed, and they were caught in a deadlock which was interrupted when turrets appeared behind Skurge.

"Thor! We have to get off the tower! "

Iron Man grabbed Volstagg and flew him away from the building Thor nodded to his friend and uppercutted Skurge which gave Thor enough time to get away, Skurge snarled as he ran back to face his enemies, he was interrupted when four consecutive repulsor blasts sent him flying off the building, crashing through the streets below and into the NY subway.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be, come, we shall take him to Asgard and find out who he is working for. "

They landed next to the hole and cleared the smoke, Skurge had disappeared...

"Um... Thor? Where is he? "

"I do not know Stark. "

He crouched and found a piece of his armor on the ground; he had seen the insignia on it before.

"But I assure you, I will find out. "

**On Nidavellir... **

The Kingslayer's blades approached Sif's neck; it seemed as if she was doomed when an energy blast hit the killer, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Sif turned around to see Loki and two Dwarven soldiers standing next to him.

"Get her out of here, he is mine. " The Dwarves ran to Sif and just as quickly ran out of the room, Loki then turned his attention to the Kingslayer.

"Heh, if you're girlfriend couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can? "

Loki only smiled at the killer, his face then turned stone cold and his eyes narrowed at him, he stabbed the bottom of his staff into the ground, this sent a stream a fire from the ground at the Kingslayer, as it reached him he jumped away from his old position but was too late as it blew up behind him.

"Aaaaarggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! "

He screamed in pain as his leg was on fire, he rolled on the floor to stop it from spreading, and this would be his undoing as Loki took away his swords.

"Time to end this. "

Loki whispered to himself. He grabbed the bottom of his staff and hit the Kingslayer in the head similar to a baseball bat, he then grabbed him be the throat and summoned two knives in his hand and pinned the Kingslayer to the floor by running them through his feet.

"Oh no... "

Kingslayer's white eyes widened in terror as Loki created dozens clones of himself, he used one to escape from the slayers first attack and get Brokk some medical attention.

The clones completely overwhelmed the Kingslayer, he couldn't even defend himself as they stabbed, cut and punched him all over his body, after 5 minutes of endless punishment Loki rid himself of his clones and fired another energy blast from his staff, the Kingslayer fell on the floor with a smoking wound on his torso.

Loki then fired one last blast at a nearby pillar which fell on the Kingslayer, leaving only his head revealed; now he was truly finished.

The trickster looked at his defeated foe, he had seen this man some where before but couldn't quite remember where, he was interrupted when Thor and Volstagg ran into the room.

"Loki! What has happened?! "

Loki simply pointed with his staff and said. "Him. "

"What happened to you two? Did your friend Stark tell you anything of importance? "

"Yes, he gave us this device to track his weapons, we were attacked by Skurge the Executioner but we managed to defeat him but he had disappeared when we finally reached him. "

"Well then... lets take a look and see who this bastard is. "

Loki placed his staff on the floor and removed the Kingslayer's hood, he had another mask hiding his face, it was red but black round the eyes while his eyes themselves were white.

The Kingslayer was regaining consciousness and whispered something to Loki; the trickster slowly placed his head near the killer and tried to make out what he said.

"A-a-Amora... "

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**THOR AGENTS OF ASGARD**

**KINGSLAYER PART 5**

****

"Aahhhh. " Ronin moaned as he slowly woke up, he tried to place his hand on his forehead but he found himself bound to a metal chair, he raised his head to find Thor and Loki looking at him.

"Who-where am I? "

"That is none of your concern. „Loki circled him like a vulture, his eyes examining him closely.

"Tell me... who are you? And why have you been murdering the kings of the Nine Realms. "

"I... don't know what you're talking about, the last thing I remember is being knocked out by some woman in a green dress in a warehouse, now im here trapped with two freaks in Halloween costumes looking at me. "

"You look very surprised to see us considering you've fought Dark elves, Dwarves and other Asgardians. „Thor interrupted him, crossing his arms and Mjölnir in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about buddy, I've never seen your kind before, so how about you let me go. "

Thor scowled at him, he slowly started spinning Mjölnir in his hand, and he then grabbed him by the throat and raised Mjölnir in a striking position.

"Lie to me again... and you will not leave this place alive. "

Ronin only chuckled and replied with. "Go for it blonde, I dare you... "

Thor's blood was boiling he raised his hammer even further and began to lower it to the ninja's head when Loki stopped him by placing the spear on his staff to Thor's neck.

" .Go! "

"If you kill him then any chance of us finding out the truth will be gone. "

Thor took a deep, long breath and nodded to his brother; he stepped back and let Loki continue the interrogation.

"I must thank you for a new comment for my brother, but as you can see I cannot control him much longer, so you'd best start at the beginning and explain to us how you got here. "

Ronin nodded to the trickster and began his story.

"It all started when I came back to my apartment from a mission, everything seemed normal at first, but then around 3 AM, this tall blonde woman in green clothes with a green tiara showed up in front of me. "

"Greetings Ronin, I hear you are a very skilled warrior and the best in what you do, I have a proposition for you. "

"She seemed like another pretty face, but her eyes were like a snakes and her whole attitude reeked of some one who thought a little too highly of themselves. "

"She went on about some big important missions he had for me, it didn't seem like anything special, just a hit on some old rich fart in Denmark. I reached the location within 2 days and waited, but something was off... "

"What do you mean? "

"The place was a run down warehouse, I searched it thoroughly from the outside and there was no booby trap or anything, but when I came in I saw Amora standing there, and she wasn't alone, there was this huge thug looking creep with her. "

"What did this man look like? " Thor came out of the shadows with a puzzled look on his face.

"He was a big guy, over two feet tall, black tattoos on his bald head and he had jet black armor with spikes on his shoulders and a giant axe on his back. "

Thor thought to himself. "Skurge... „And nodded at Ronin as a sign for him to continue.

"She didn't say anything, she just snapped her fingers and sent the big asshole on me, I managed to cut him up pretty good and it looked like I was going to win, the her hands started glowing and she shot me with something like an energy blast"

"Did it look like this? „Loki extended his hand to Ronin's face, his hand started glowing in a blue hue.

"That's it, but her hands were glowing green, next thing I know I was bleeding on the floor and the last thing I could make out before I passed out was... Yes my lady Amora. "

Loki and Thor gave each other worried looks, then Loki snapped his fingers which released Ronin from the chair, he slowly got back on his feet and walked around for a bit to get some feeling back into his legs.

"Listen, I don't deal with this magic avada kedavra crap, but I do want to help you take down that bitch for what she made me do. "

Loki and Thor again gave each other worried looks, after a moment of silence Thor finally spoke up. "Very well, but you will need new weapons. "

"Good. „He walked past them and exited the room, the two Asgardians followed him.

"I still can't believe it. "

"So... who's going to tell father we are working with the Kingslayer and that the head mistress of the Academy of Magic is now an galaxy wide criminal? "

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**THOR AGENTS OF ASGARD**

**THE KINGSLAYER PART 6**

Thor, Loki, Ronin, Sif and Volstagg had returned to Asgard following the discovery of who was the puppet master behind the Kingslayer murders, they had to tell Odin for they're next action could cause a massive world spanning war.

"Are you certain Loki?! For these are very serious accusations, ones that could lead to much destruction. "

Said Odin as he sat on his throne, before him stood Thor, Odin and Ronin just having arrived from Nidavellir. Sif and Volstagg were at a healer following they're battles with the hypnotized Ronin and Skurge.

"Father, if we do not go after Amora it will only be a matter of time before she tries to murder you and Laufey, then all out war will begin anyway. " Said Thor trying to plead to his father.

"And if we do what you are implying, we will start a war anyway! " Odin rose from his throne, with his hands behind his back; he paced around the three of them.

"The Academy of Magic is not only the thing that ties the Nine Realms together, but it is also a neutral ground and should anyone commit a serious crime, say arresting the high sorceress because of the stories of a mortal! It could end up destroying us all! "

Odin rarely raised his voice, but when he did his sons knew to tred lightly, for with a snap of his fingers he could rob them of most of their power.

"Father! I have fought beside mortals and they are not the primitive savages that they once were, Loki and I question Ronin thoroughly and we know that Amora did it all! "

"Yes Thor YOU have fought beside mortals and YOU have seen what they are capable of, but the other species of the Nine Realms have not and unless you can change they're minds in the coming days, you have nothing! "

There was a long silence as Odin closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, knowing that he was going to get a headache quickly.

"Perhaps not, Amora and I were classmates and I know her, my reputation at the Academy along with the mortals skills... we could stop her without anyone knowing. "

Odin sat back down on his throne and looked at his son, his rage had subsided but he did not seem any more optimistic on the outcome.

"Sigh, very well take the mortal and go about your business, but know this, should you or the mortal be captured, you will be disowned and you will become galaxy wide criminals and if captured, you will be executed. "

Odin tried to scare his son out of it, he would rather die than watch his life be ruined because of some mad woman, it did not work as Loki simply smiled and chuckled at his father's poor attempt at intimidation.

"Then we will try very hard not to be caught. " Said the trickster sarcastically with the faintest smile on his face.

"And why should I help you? " Said Ronin who finally broke his silence, not turning his gaze away from the All father.

"Because we will ensure that you return to Midgard, your head still attached to your bod-"

Ronin interrupted the old god. "Or... you could just give me a single gold coin as payment and Amora's head on a pike, and you let me keep these Asgardian swords, consider us even. "

"A single coin? " Odin chuckled at the assassins demand, not stopping until he realized the mortal was dead serious.

"A single coin from Asgard is worth hundreds of millions on Earth, that's all the payment I need, you get one of the best for practically nothing. "

Said the assassins with a very sure of himself tone, like he knew he was already going to get the job.

Odin rubbed his chin while contemplating the offer, he then spoke up. "Very well, you are hired assassins, but know this... should you betray my son or me, you will not leave that place alive. "

Odin voice sounded like a thunder storm as he said the last part, shivers were sent down Ronin's spine who simply bowed to the king as a sign of respect.

"Wait... what am I to do while the two of them are fighting Amora? "

"You will remain here, if Skurge truly is aligned with her then I need you to fight him should he come after me, also you are not exactly known for your subtlety. "

Thor looked away in disappointed and sighed but nodded to his father, Loki and Ronin walked out of the room, they walked out of the palace on their way to the Observatory.

"So what's the plan? " Said Ronin as he seethed his new dual Asgardian's katanas.

"The plan is, Amora will be the Kingslayer's next and final victim, for all the Realms to see. " Answered the trickster with a malevolent smile.

...

The Byfrost lit up the sky as the beam struck the earth, from the light came Loki and Ronin who wore an outfit much similar to his Kingslayer appearance; the only difference was that he was invisible.

"This better work. " Whispered Ronin to the trickster with a annoyed tone to his voice.

"Ronin you wound me, you have my word that nothing ill will happen to you. "

"Yeah! The word of the god of mischief, forgive me if im not too happy about my situation. "

Said the assassins sarcastically answering Loki, who was looking at the top tower of the castle, he knew Amora was already alerted to their presence and was preparing herself for battle.

...

Amora sat in her chambers in the Academy, drinking a alcohol called Vine from a golden chalice, she was interrupted when a maid entered her room.

"Beg your pardon mistress, but Loki Odin son has come to the Academy. "

She waved her hand to the maid as a sign for her to leave, she bowed and left the room, Amora stood up, used a spell to put on her signature green dress on and walked out of the room with a smirk on her face, she was ready to welcome her new guests properly.

...

Loki and Ronin walked through the Academy, it had architecture from all of the Nine Realms used to create a singular structure that would unite them all, and it was not long until they saw children from all the Realms running around, playing or practicing magic.

Loki in particular was taken back to his days as a student, where he spent hours and hours perfecting his skills as a small child, he quickly snapped out of it when he heard a woman call to him from a far.

"LOKI! " Yelled Amora as she ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged her back and seemed genuinely happy to see her after all these years, despite what he may do to her soon.

"Amora, my old friend its good to see after so long, I see fate has been kind to you, head mistress of the Academy of Magic. " He chuckled to himself.

"Well I had to do something with my time since you ran off to join your brother and his friends, traveling across worlds in search of glory. "

They walked up the massive stairs to her chambers at the top, they laughed and talked about the old days and what they had been doing all this time, Ronin stayed close to them, he was patient at first but he was growing increasingly annoyed by their constant stories about how stupid mortals are, but his patience was reward when they finally reached Amora's chambers.

The room was massive, it consisted of several rooms and was twice the size of a luxury apartment on Earth, and it was full of all sorts of magical artifacts and even ancient Nordic weaponry.

"May I offer you a drink? " Amora walked up to a bottle and filled two chalices with Vine; she extended her hand offering one to Loki, who took it.

"Let us toast, to our heart warming reunion. "

Loki drank first, at first all seemed well but he was quickly mistakes when his throat seemed like it was on fire, Amora had turned the drink into a form of acid that had completely destroyed his throat, smoke and blood were coming out of his mouth as he fell on the ground desperately clenching it.

Amora then grabbed a cloaked Ronin and smashed the chalice on his torso, spilling the acid drink all over it, she then jabbed her heel into his throat and pinned him to the ground.

"Did you really think I would be foolish enough not to prepare for you? Skurge! "

The black armored Asgardian appeared behind her, he had two plasma rifles on his back and several arc reactors connected to his torso.

"Go to Asgard and execute the next phase of our plan, leave these two to me. "

The Executioner only made a affirming grunt as Amora shot him with a blast of green magical energy that transported him to Odin's throne room. She then turned her attention to her guests.

"W-wh-why-" Said a kneeling Loki as his throat slowly started to heal itself.

"Oh poor Loki, always so arrogant, always calling yourself the master manipulator and yet, could never know when you were being lied too yourself. "

He scowled at her which she only found amusing; she then kicked him in the head which knocked him on his back.

"I had only ever been your friend so that I could learn the strengths and weaknesses of the Kings of the Nine, you see during the last Great War your father, the great Odin... „Her voice filled with poisonous hate.

"... Butchered my family, then your allies all violated me in ways you could not imagine, so when I finally escaped I vowed revenge by murdering the architects of my misery, the rules of the Nine Realms, and who better to aid me than a crown prince of Asgard. "

She chuckled while her eyes were filled with blinding madness, Loki only looked at her for a moment before grabbing his staff, he was too late as Amora blasted it away from his hand, grabbed him by the throat and began running her sharp finger nails into it.

"Now you, your brother and your father will all die! The Odin blood line dies tonight. "

...

Skurge found himself in the throne room of Odin, he looked around to face the All father, no one was seemingly there, until Thor swung his hammer at him smacking him across the face.

"You! " Skurge snarled at his nemesis who actually managed to sneak up on him.

"Disappointed? Good, my father is far away where you will not find him; it is only you and me. "

"So be it! "

Skurge took his dual plasma rifles and fire a barrage of laser at Thor, he spun his hammer which deflected the blasts, he then jumped into the air and tried to run Skurge's face into the ground, the Executioner rolled out of the way and instead shot Thor in the back.

"Aaarrrgghhh! " Thor screamed in pain as the blast pierced his armor and burned his skin, he spun his hammer again and fired a ray of lightning at the Executioner; he barely managed to dodge the blast as it destroyed one of his plasma rifles.

He then charged the arc reactors on his body and aimed his rifle at Thor, the Odin son's eyes widened as another blast was fired at him, this time it completely engulfed him and blasted him through the walls of the palace itself.

Most of his cape was burned off as he plummeted to the ground, Skurge following him on the way down. Thor gathered his bearings and flew up to meet the Executioner in close combat, this proved the right move as Skurge was no match for Mjölnir whose strikes easily injured and broke through his armor.

Skurge managed to end the barrage as he grabbed Thor tightly, leaving him completely immobile and in Skurge's mercy.

"These bombs were ment for your father, but I will settle with seeing you burn! "

Thor's eyes widened as he realized that a blast like that at point blank would probably kill him, he summoned lightning from the heavens which loosened Skurge's hold just enough for him to push the madman away, he charged his next hammer strike with lightning and struck Skurge in the chest, he was sent flying even past the Observatory, with no way to return the Executioner accepted his fate as he blew up sending a massive shockwave across all of Asgard.

Thor panted heavily but smiled at his victory but he wondered if his brother and Ronin found similar success.

...

In the Academy Amora sensed that Skurge managed to blow up the arc reactors, she smiled and spoke to Loki.

"It seems that my pet succeeded, now there is only one more thing left to take care of. " She raised her free hand and gathered energy in it, she plunged it forward but was stopped when Ronin cut her left thigh with his sword.

She screamed in pain and released them both, Ronin jump back on his feet and drew both his swords, Loki called his staff to his hand and fire magical blasts at Amora who used her left hand to create a barrier and her right to heal her injury.

"No you don't! " Ronin broke through her barrier and managed to cut her cheek before she kicked him in the back of the head, sending him through a metal door and onto her bed.

Loki and Amora then started exchanging blasts and magical spells, everything from fireballs to clones were used, the entire Academy was awoke from this noise and many of the guard s were rushing to Amora's aid, Loki knew he had to end this quickly or it would all fail.

His worries vanished as Ronin stabbed Amora through the heart with both his blades, she stood there oblivious as blood started coming out of her mouth and nose, and she was dead before she even hit the ground.

Ronin and Loki both let out small chuckles before the guards burst into the room, they saw a kneeling Loki and a Kingslayer Ronin standing over Amora's corpse.

"You bastards! I want his head! "

The guard's charged at him, he prepared himself for another fight when Loki shot him in the chest with a magic blast from his staff, the Kingslayer fell next to Amora seemingly dead.

Ronin was in shock as he did not know this would happen, he eyes were filled with rage as darkness fell over him, the last thing he was being Loki smirking at his victory.

Then he was gone...

...

Ronin woke up in a strange place, his vision was blurry but as it cleared up he saw that he was in Asgard with Loki standing over him, he tried to grab the god by the throat but was still too weak and just stumbled onto the ground.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your employer. "

"You son of a bitch! You killed me! I knew I shouldn't trust you! "

"Calm yourself assassin, true I did kill you but I had to make it convincing for the guards, the Kingslayer is dead, you are free to return to Midgard and per our agreement you may keep our weapons and your reward. "

Loki handed him a single gold coin, Ronin immediately snatched it out of hand and put it in his pocket.

"I had to make it convincing and believe me, I had to go through a LOT of trouble to bring your soul back from the dead. "

Ronin just scowled at him through his mask. "Fine, but this is the last time im getting mixed up with you horned headed freaks, just get me home. "

Loki just smiled at the assassin and simply replied with. "As you wish. "

He snapped his fingers and teleported to the assassins who found himself back in his apartment on Earth; he just sighed heavily and jumped onto his couch while mumbling. "God I hate this magic crap. "

...

On Asgard Loki approached his father Odin who stood on his balcony looking at the stars; he did not notice his son until he was right next to him.

"I trust our ally was handsomely rewarded? "

"Yes he was... „Loki voice fell to a near whisper; there was a long silence before he finally spoke up.

"Is it true? Did you really do all the things Amora said you did? "

"Yes it is, it was during the last war with the Frost Giants, they had invaded a small village at the edge of the badlands, we rode to meet them in battle but most of the population was butchered, except a single young girl with long golden hair... "

"Her family butchered by the Frost Giants and her life in ruins, I saw the pain in her eyes, yet I was young and foolish back then, I only cared for my own personal glory and nothing else, when asked what to do with her... "

His voice filled with pain and sadness with even tears in his eyes.

"I only said do what you want with her, she is no one of importance and does not concern me... And for my foolishness it came back and nearly destroyed us all in the end... I am sorry Loki. "

"What's done is done now... there is no turning back, Amora was never my friend so I will not mourn her, but do not punish yourself father, as you said you were a different man back then, you have atoned for your mistakes. "

He placed his hand on his father shoulder, smiled at him, Odin simply replied with. "Thank you. "

His son nodded at his father and walked away, Odin almost fooled even himself by what Loki said, but if only his son knew how very, very wrong he actually was...

**THE END**

Thank you guys for reading my series and I hope you'll join me for the next tale in my Agents of Asgard series.

It's going to be called Shadow Invasion and will follow Thor and Valkyrie as they aid the Dwarves battle shadow creatures that are brining their race to extinction, a power hungry despot and a civil war.

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
